


In The Dark

by iconis



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-09
Updated: 2004-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

They fumble through the darkness; the lamp in the foyer has been dead for weeks but nobody has been there to change it. That should be different now - they're home, definitely home, and AJ thinks they're not going anywhere in a while.

AJ pulls away from JC, just for a brief moment, kicks the door shut and just about growls, low, dangerous, feral sound deep in his throat. Then his lips are on JC's again and it takes JC a moment to catch up, but then he's there, pushy as always. AJ's clothes are too heavy, on the way, before JC pushes his hands under AJ's coat, pushes it off his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor, slides his hands right under AJ's shirt and tugs upwards. His shirt comes off easily - AJ wonders how that happens because it feels like the kiss is never interrupted.

AJ's pushing at JC, pushing him across the hall and pins him against the wall. His hands are under JC's coat, his shirt - JC shivers visibly when the cool metal of his rings hit his warm skin. AJ's biting JC's lip gently, tugging on it with his teeth before suckling on it briefly; his hand dips into JC's jeans, his hand a tight fit and squeezes him through the thin fabric of his underwear. JC moans into his mouth, breathy and deep-

And suddenly AJ finds himself pressed against the wall, JC's tilting his head and kissing his way down AJ's neck, biting on a tender spot of flesh, soothing and smoothing the sting with little laps of his tongue. JC hums, lowly, suckles on AJ's collarbone, smudging his pale skin with a spot of purple. There are always bruises and scratches and marks left when they find their way home again, but they heal, the bruises and scratches and marks heal and fade and are slowly forgotten.

JC's undoing AJ's pants, looking up at him, the darkness covering his features. AJ slides his hand into JC's hair, petting, giving a sudden sharp tug and then there's a smoldering heat and wetness on him, surrounding him, JC's tongue is swirling and curling around him and it's so good it sends an ache up along his spine; AJ lets his eyes close, his head falls back against the wall with a thud.

JC's thumbs are rubbing over his hipbones, he's sucking hard, almost menacingly intently and AJ can't help thrusting, just a little. JC pushes forward, taking him deeper. And then it's just too much, JC's humming, taking his thrusts and AJ's coming, coming hard and through the haze he can feel JC's pleased hum. He slumps against the wall, panting, barely trusting his legs - he shudders when JC pulls back, gives him a few teasing, light licks.

They kiss, in the dark, and AJ tastes himself on JC's lips and tongue, himself and JC, mixed in the heat.


End file.
